


The older the better

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [12]
Category: Loki Fandom, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confused Loki, Crack Fic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Joke turned into fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: As Frigga’s 35th birthday approached, her husband Odin, who is seven years younger than her, was doing his best to rub it in her face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Another crack fic. Enjoy.

As Frigga’s 35th birthday approached, her husband Odin, who is seven years younger than her, was doing his best to rub it in her face.

He would find the most creative ways to tease Frigga about it. He wouldn’t even stop it in front of their three years old Loki.

But the entire high quality pun blew right over the boy’s head.

So one day trying to figure out what all the teasing was about, little Loki asked his mom, "How old is Daddy?"

“Twenty eight," Frigga told her baby boy.

"And how old will you be?"

"Thirty five," Frigga said sadly.

"But Mommy, Why are you sad?!" The boy exclaimed, "You’re winning!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Real charmer, isn't he?


End file.
